Putting The Works On A Healing Woman
by SUNNY BYAKUYA
Summary: the great battle between Ichigo and Byakuya begins again. someone watches the battle from the shadows, the 4th division captain. but what do you get when you mix Ichigo with Unohana? lemon! ichixret oneshot. sexual scenes involved along with violence.


**Putting the Works on a Healing Woman**

**Ichigo X Unohana oneshot**

**Setting: The Soul Society**

**Retsu Unohana was wandering down the streets of rukongai. She didn't have an exact reason for taking a walk she just decided to due to boredom. She looked up at the sky and saw the sun shining like a diamond. She smiled as usual. In fact, there wasn't a time when she wasn't smiling. She was always in a good mood. She had a craving for something very unusual, something she never craved for in her life but what was it? Her thoughts were popped when she saw a swarm of cherry-blossoms fly into the sky and chase an orange haired boy wearing a soul reaper uniform. **

"**The ryoka?" Unohana asked herself. **

**She ran toward the area where the blossoms were coming from. When she got there, she saw 6****th**** division captain, Byakuya Kuchiki doing battle with the same boy he faced when Rukia was about to get executed. That boy's name was: Ichigo Kurosaki. The orange haired soul reaper came flying down toward the 6****th**** captain but he stayed calm and put his hand toward the incoming soul reaper and a huge army of cherry-blossoms came flying toward him once again with twice the speed! Ichigo took his zangetsu back and a white/blue aura surrounded his huge zanbato-like weapon. He swung it forward while saying "**_**GETSUGA TENSHO!!!"**_** and with that said, a huge crescent of spiritual energy came out of the blade and flew toward the incoming cherry-blossoms and more importantly, Byakuya Kuchiki. The energy crescent tore through the cherry-blossoms like a hot-knife through butter. The crescent was about 20 inches away from Byakuya. The raven haired 6****th**** captain put one finger toward the crescent and said "**_**destructive art: pale fire crash" **_**and a huge burst of blue flame shot out of his finger and annihilated the crescent and it was coming for Ichigo. The blaze hit Ichigo and he fell out of the sky and hit the ground hard like thunder. Unohana was surprised, not just by his spiritual pressure but by his amazing use of a zanpakto and flash-step moves. **

"**6****th**** captain had his hands full the last time he fought this reaper. He's pretty good." Said Unohana while complementing the orange haired reaper.**

**Wait! Did she just complement a ryoka? She had never done that before. I mean, it's not like she actually found herself attracted to him right? When she looked at the two battlers again, she saw Byakuya lying on the ground and a white mask fall off of Ichigo's face. Byakuya lost once again. The orange haired soul reaper took a deep breath and let out a sigh of relief and turned around and saw the 4****th**** division captain looking at him.**

"**You tryin' to pick a fight with me too lady?" Ichigo asked Unohana. **

**She nodded. "I want to see if you're really as strong as everyone says. You beat Ikakku, you beat Zaraki, and you beat my vice-captain, the 2****nd**** division vice-captain and the 1****st**** division vice-captain and now even Byakuya. I want to fight you. Prepare yourself, Kurosaki Ichigo." Said the elderly woman with a warm smile. **

**Ichigo put his zangetsu forward and a huge spiritual aura surrounded both him and his zangetsu and he looked at Unohana and said "BANKAI!!!"**

"**BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!!!!!"**

**A huge whirlwind whirled around his body and then disappeared. When the wind was gone, Ichigo was holding onto his bankai. He said "Tensa Zangetsu!" he instantly teleported behind Unohana and swung his black katana toward her but she blocked it with her forearm.**

"**What the!?" Ichigo thought.**

**She grabbed onto her Minazuki and drew it quickly and knocked the younger reaper away. She brushed her captain jacket off and she said "with my next move, I'll defeat you." **

**The orange haired soul reaper put all of his spirit energy into his black blade and a dark red/black aura surrounded the katana. He charged toward Unohana wit incredible speed. The 4****th**** captain's long braid became undone, revealing her long raven hair. She whispered "Minazuki" and her zanpakto turned into a light green manta and it stood right in front of Unohana and it released a green cero-like blast from its mouth and Ichigo couldn't stop himself from charging toward the adult woman.**

"**KABOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!"**

**Unohana walked over to the unconscious Ichigo and said "you're not dead. Just rest for a while."**

**A few hours later…..**

**Unohana was sitting in a hot tub. Her hair stayed unbraided and her creamy naked body was glistening. She took a deep breath and let out a huge sigh. Out of nowhere, she looked at her large breasts and gave them a quick squeeze. She blushed and smiled and removed her hands because someone could come by any second now and they'd ask "what are you doing Unohana-taichou?" so after an hour of R and R she went to her room and climbed into her bed and went to sleep. Suddenly, a hollow like laugh filled the night. She instantly woke up due to the laughter of the unknown hollow becoming louder. She grabbed onto her zanpakto, the Minazuki and just as she was about to release her sword from its case, a certain ryoka, and now turned hollow-form entered her room. It was none other than the zangetsu-wielding, getsuga-tensho using boy, Ichigo Kurosaki. **

"**y-you're the boy from earlier today. How'd you get in my room?" she asked while showing her fear, an emotion she never ever showed. **

"**You beat me today. Other than that four-eyes Aizen, no captain has ever beaten me. And as I fought you, I found myself attracted to you, Retsu Unohana. Now, I'm here to rock your world!" said hollow-Ichigo as he placed his white zangetsu zanpakto next to the wall and approached the bed that Unohana was laying in.**

"**DON"T COME ANY CLOSER!" shouted the raven haired woman as she took her katana out of it's cover and she shouted the name "minazuki" and the blade turned into a huge, green, hologram-colored manta ray. The green creature inhaled deeply and shot a huge ball of SE (spirit energy) at the milky-haired soul-reaper.**

"**c'mon, you gotta give me more credit than that, RETSU!" said hollow-Ichigo as he pointed his finger at the manta and the SE orb and shot a cero-blast out of his fingertip and it destroyed the SE orb and the manta. It shattered into green mist and put itself back into it's sheath. He got on top of the bed while saying "I know you want it Retsu. I can feel it coming out of your body like spirit energy. I'm just here to grant your wish. Is that so wrong?" she was shaking in fear. Hell, her night eyes were quivering as if she were just hit by a bolt of lightning. He got on top of her and she tried to knock him away with her sword but he grabbed it and threw it to zangetsu. He swiftly ran his fingers through her long ink-black hair and then he crashed his lips into hers. She did nothing to retaliate. It had just happened and she didn't know what to do for the first time in her life but after a few seconds of tasting his lips, he slipped his purple tongue into her mouth and to her own surprise, she liked it! She liked how he tasted! It was like an all new flavor to her and she wanted to keep tasting that delicious flavor so she closed her eyes and started to give back as much as she received and then some. Her tongue was doing summersaults with Ichigo's tongue and she found herself dominating the lustful kiss. She knocked him on his back and she seductively crawled on top of him. This is a side of Retsu no one has ever seen. I guess she's all polite and nice when she's outside and addressing others but when it comes to pillow-talk, she was a super-freak! She looked into his eyes with lust in hers. Her long hair was hanging down as she looked down. Hollow-Ichigo was so hard right now that he couldn't walk straight. In fact, he was so hard that he could put a dent in anything he ran into. She stripped him of his shihaksho and she sort of bounced up and then she landed on his jock that just so happened to soar into her womanhood. She let out a moan like no other woman could do. It was like she just started and she was ready to bust but she wasn't, not yet anyway. She started to ride his shaft as if it were a crazed horse. Hollow-Ichigo wanted this but now I think he thinking that he cant handle this, this woman. **

"**This is what you wanted right? You look like you cant handle this. You probably cant because right now, I'm handling you just like I did when we fought. That getsu- whatever didn't even dirty up my captain jacket. Just accept the fact that you can't handle me like I'm handling you, Kurosaki Ichigo." Moaned Retsu as she rode his jock. **

**He was getting exhausted. 5 minutes and already he was tired. She was working overtime. She was bumpin' and grindin' as if it were no tomorrow! He couldn't take it anymore so, he RELEASED! Now, his juices were inside of Retsu's womanhood. She kissed him hard on the lips, attempting to keep him from passing out. As she kissed this ryoka, she nibbled on his bottom lip and then she suddenly got back up and rode him while arching her head and body back as she felt the pleasure of his manhood in her womanhood and her own lust-thrusts. All of a sudden, she went through a moaning series of "Ah" and "ooh" and then, she released! Now, her silver juices were running down his shaft. She slapped him a few times then said "now are you gonna bring it or not? She saw his eyes glow yellow then he knocked her onto her bed and started to thrust in and out of her at unbelievable speeds! She was craving it and now she got what she asked for. Ichigo was now dominating Retsu. If there were a scoreboard in this fucking game, it would say:**

**Retsu: 100**

**Ichigo: 100 (and was still going.)**

**With each quick thrust, she would arch her back and moan out loud and say his name over and over. **

"**I-Ichigo-kun, I- I cant hold-- "that's what she managed to say before she climaxed again. She was the one who was exhausted now. Ichigo blasted inside of her one more time before collapsing onto her goddess body. Rapid and shallow breaths were coming from both the ryoka and the 4****th**** division captain. He instantly fell into a deep and well-deserved sleep. As for Retsu, she wrapped her arms around him and ran her delicate fingers through his platinum-white hair and she moaned "I guess I was wrong, Ichigo-kun, you can handle this woman. Next time, there won't be any sleep so for now rest your body on mine and together, we will sleep in this room of mine and lay under the moonlight as the smell of sweet sex fills the room. Ah, such a beautiful smell. It's a good thing you kept it in me because bright and early tomorrow, you're finished! I'm gonna handle you better than tonight so rest up." **

"**Retsu-sama, I…I…love you." Moaned the ryoka as he slept in Unohana's arms and saying that to the beautiful woman beneath his body only made her smile. This was something she was happy for. I mean, she wasn't happy like she'd normally be every single day. She was now happy for a different reason, because she finally found the one person meant for her, her **_**koibito**_**, her soul mate, her ryoka, her Ichigo.**

**Done by: James Saverson**

**A.K.A**

**Gotta love raven haired beauties**


End file.
